1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bidirectional USB (universal serial bus) port for a vehicle, and, more particularly, to a bidirectional USB port for a vehicle, which allows a USB memory stick to be inserted therein in either direction.
2. Background Art
In general, for example as shown in FIG. 1, a vehicle is provided with a USB port 1 for connecting a USB memory stick as an external storage device and a media unit with each other. The USB port 1 serves as an interface for transmitting the data stored in the USB memory stick to the media unit. The media unit receives the data stored in the USB memory stick via the USB port 1 and reproduces the data.
The conventional USB port 1 is preferably constructed to allow the connector of the USB memory stick to be inserted therein only in one fixed direction.
Therefore, when a driver inserts the USB memory stick into the USB port 1 while driving, it may be the case from time to time that the USB memory stick is incorrectly oriented with respect to the USB port 1.
Thus, in order to ensure proper insertion of the USB memory stick into the USB port 1, the driver must check the orientation of the USB port 1 and the USB memory stick and then appropriately insert the USB memory stick into the USB port 1. Accordingly, in the process of ensuring proper insertion, an accident, for example an accident in which the vehicle collides with obstacles or another vehicle, may occur owing to inattentive driving.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.